


Of Maybes and What Ifs

by lottare (anexorcist)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-07
Updated: 2009-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/lottare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stare at him all scared and afraid for both of your lives, but more importantly - his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Maybes and What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Of Maybes and What Ifs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350911) by [beTum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beTum/pseuds/beTum)



You're both breathing hard, and every second that goes by, it becomes harder and harder for you to watch. For the first time, you can't help but stare, and you're so scared and afraid for both of your lives, but more importantly - his. He's broken and battered, and so is his heart. You can tell - you could  _always_  tell - because you've just always been naturally perceptive that way. But, maybe it's just Gokudera.

A flick of the wrist. Twist, pop, and a scream.

Your throat scratches when you yell. Desperately -  _“Gokudera!! It isn't worth it!”_

With sweat - or blood, you can't tell, but you  _hope_  it isn't blood or you'll have to throw down whoever did that to him - beading across his forehead and down his neck -  _“I can't. Juudaime said it's important to him.”_  He grits his teeth as the torture continues, and then you decide it doesn't matter who did that to him. You think to yourself, whoever so much as looks at Hayato - beautiful, volatile Hayato - funny, you're going to hurt them so badly to the point where they aren't even recognizable anymore. It doesn't matter, not them, because they aren't Hayato. They don't even come close to comparing to him.

And, that's when you realize -

You love him even more.

And for one second, you wish there was no Tsuna.

But, that's when the truth really hits you, hits you like ice cold water running through your veins. A second later, you take back that thought because where would either of you be without him?

Maybe a professional baseball player and maybe a world-famous pianist.

Or, maybe a bloody mess on school concrete and pieces of a boy blown to bits by his own dynamite.

_I love you I love you I love you._


End file.
